


Things Unsaid

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid has some pretty self-destructive habits and they leave Vincent with a bad taste in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I KH-ified Vincent and tossed in some of my personal headcanon. In my headcanon, Vincent is Braig/Xigbar's Son - Sephiroth's Father and Riku's Grandfather. Chaos is a demonic heartless. And to solve that pesky Cid's going to die because he's human and Vincent isn't issue I gave Cid his own hanger-on. I'm thinking Alexander because that'd totally balance out Chaos.

The silence hung heavy between the two of them, even as the blond reached for the pack of cigarettes and lighter he kept near by. He took the tobacco filled tube from the pack and slipped it between his lips, still staring right into those crimson eyes. With a flick of his wrist and a movement of his thumb, both of which were almost graceful if anything the pilot did could be called such, done with practiced ease he lit the end of cigarette and took a drag from it. Yeah, he knew Vincent was pissed at him but that wasn’t the biggest problem - the biggest problem was he didn’t know why.  
  
Vincent watched him. It wasn’t that he was mad at his captain exactly. No he was just angry - well a little mad he supposed. It was the Christmas season but not even the promised visit from his grandson could lift his dark mood. Heavier things were weighting on his mind and heart - despite Chaos’s firm reassurances, he was worried and that worry was centered on his captain.  
  
He uncrossed his arms from his chest and reached out with slender fingers taking the cigarette from the blond’s lips before standing slowly, unfolding his form from the overstuffed chair. The lights of the tree, the presents, under the tree - none of it was soothing. None of this filled him with peace or calm like it had the few years before. He put out the cigarette. “I’m going out.” He muttered softly, not even bothering to look back over his shoulder to his beloved.  
  
Blue eyes widened then narrowed as he ground his teeth together to keep from snapping at his lover. That muscle in his jaw moved - tick, tick, tick, with his growing annoyance and anger. He watched Vincent closely even as the slender man donned his coat. He focused on trying to count the buttons as Vincent did them up but found that with each button his anger grew ‘til at last it exploded.  
  
He slammed his fist down on the table , upsetting his tea and the ashtray. “What’n tha fuck is yer problem, Vince?!” He snapped crossing the floor in quick strides to grab at the raven haired gunner’s coat. “Ya been moodier’n moodier lately. Wha’ tha hell, Valentine?” The last was muttered with a sigh and a shake of his head. As he stood there holding Vincent’s empty coat and those crimson eyes were staring at him.  
  
Vincent had slipped from the coat and was watching Cid frowning slightly. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Those things’ll kill you, you know.” He didn’t even bother reaching to yank his coat from Cid’s hold. He turned on his heel silently slipping out the door. He could hear Chaos’s voice in his head, whispering - gentle soothing things about how they would not allow the things that weight on Vincent’s mind come to pass. The words of his inner demon were soothing and yet - yet he still worried.  
  
Cid glared hatefully down at the coat in his fisted hand before letting out a curse. He cast it aside over the back of the couch. Grumbling he moved to right the table and clean up the spilled tea A smoke - fuck it all he needed a smoke and something strong to drink. It was as he was reaching for his cigarettes and lighter it clicked.  
  
‘ “Those things’ll kill you.” ‘  
  
It echoed over and over in his head as he stared down at the pack and the lighter - his hand just scant inches away. Was that it? Was that what had Vincent in such a foul mood? The smoking? But Cid’d been smoking for years - even before he’d ever met Vincent Valentine. There was only one way for him to find out so he donned his own coat and scarf - picking up Vincent’s as he rushed out the door. Thankfully he knew just where to go having been through this more than once, so with the cold wind biting his face he made for the Postern.  
  
True to form Vincent was there leaning back against the cold rocky remains of the Postern. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be calm but things are rarely as they seem. He was dealing with untangling this latest emotional snarl. It wasn’t the first time this had bothered him It’d been a slowly building thing for years now.  
  
With the events of the night that his son, Sephiroth, had first found and opened the door to darkness - Vincent’s entire life had been changed. Not only had he lost his son he cherished , his dearest friends and his home - he lost any chance he might have had at a normal life. He would be dead now if it weren’t for the pact he’d made with the demonic heartless he’d come to know as Chaos that now resided inside of him. Chaos got a suitable host and Vincent got immortality. Cid, his chosen; however, had a normal human lifespan. And he was constantly damaging his body - taking in toxins and being reckless. There was only so much damage Vincent and Chaos could repair.  
  
“Vince!”  
  
The blond’s voice jerked Vincent from his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see him running towards him coat in hand, his face made red from the cold - breath slipping from his lips like a little cloud. He smiled faintly at the image before moving and reaching for the coat slipping into it with a gentle murmur of thanks. He opened his mouth to explain or apologize, something anything to calm the humming tension between them. “Cid, I -”  
  
“Nah, Let me talk this once.” He started before Vincent could just tell him to forget it. He gripped his shoulders and pushed him back against the rocks of the Postern, pinning him between them and his body. He reached gripping his chin making Vincent meet his eyes. “Yer thinkin’ I’m gonna leave you? That’m gonna kick the bucket? Ain’t nothin’ gonna take me from ya, Vince.” He leaned in and kissed him deeply, hard - in an almost punishing way as a hand wound itself in those long black strands and yanked harshly.  
  
“I don’t want to lose you. You’re my sky, my everything." Vincent shivered and clutched at Cid, a hand slipping into his hair even as the other fisted in his coat. He kissed him back giving a moan and sharp cry as the kiss changed into something - something different than their normal make-up fight gentleness. Something changed. Cid had changed. Something about him felt strange but - but at the same time it was right. Oddly so right. he groaned as his hair was pulled and his head snapped back exposing his neck. “A-ah, Cid! Cid!”  
  
Cid smirked even as Vincent cried out so loudly. He set teeth to his neck and scooped up the smaller man. Licking and biting at Vincent, he started the walk from the Postern back to their residence. “Not ever gonna leave ya. I’ll stop tha smokin’ an’ tha drinkin’ - be more careful, too.” He licked at his ear lightly. “ ‘Sides, Chaos wouldn’t let me die.” Neither would his own newly-bound addition. “Now we got two days ‘til Riku gets here - I say we spend ‘em in bed. That a‘rite with ya, Vince?”  
  
Vincent clutched at his shoulders and shivered. It wasn’t the cold that had him shivering either. It was the feel of his captain’s arms around him, the way he was being held - the fact that Cid would give up his reckless pastimes for him. “Anywhere you want to take me I’ll go.” He slipped from his arms once they reached home. He stared down at him then smirked curling his fingers in the light blue scarf and giving it a yank as he drew him inside.


End file.
